


Disgusting

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Licking, Namie being Namie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: The irritation she felt at being forced to listen to Izaya’s voice wasn’t nearly as strong as it usually was, and she realised it was likely due to their positions. For all his posturing, Izaya had gotten hard, and wanted her to take care of it. Ergo, Izaya was hard for Namie, and it was nearly impossible to be annoyed by his childishness when such a thing had happened.





	

The wheels of Izaya’s office chair creaked as it moved, Namie’s toes gripping to the wooden floor as she dragged herself forward. It might have been easier to pull away, or to rid herself of the chair altogether, but that would have felt far too much like defeat.

 

She hadn’t wanted to sit or kneel on the floor in front of Izaya. Though she was certain that she’d still be able to look down her nose at him even if she were at his feet, it still felt too degrading. For someone of her standing, she deserved a throne. As Izaya had agreed with this (or at least not forced the issue), he would be rewarded.

 

With indifference that contrasted Izaya’s amusement, Namie had peeled his too-tight trousers from him and thrown them into a heap on the floor. Even as he’d sat himself on the desk and leaned backward onto his elbows, he hadn’t lost that irritating air about him. Despite his twitching erection and parted thighs, Izaya had looked anything but vulnerable.

 

It was annoying.

 

Namie had honestly believed that she might gag once she leaned in, but was surprised to find that she wasn’t all that repulsed. The head of Izaya’s cock was dark pink- nearly purple- with an almost clear wetness seeping out of its slit. Really, it shouldn’t have been interesting at all, but she couldn’t stop her finger from curiously dragging circles along the tip.

 

“You’re so cruel, Namie-san.” Izaya chuckled, keeping his hips still as Namie explored. He still felt as though he were the superior in this position, but that wasn’t anything all that new. Even if Izaya were strapped to a bed and Namie fucked into him with a strap-on, he’d still find a way to make it seem as though he were still in charge.

 

Not that she’d ever stoop to such an act, of course. That mental image wasn’t interesting to her in the least. 

 

After ignoring the idiot’s words, Namie blew the smallest puff of air onto the throbbing erection in front of her. It twitched slightly in response, perhaps feeling a little more exposed than its owner, and Namie smirked to herself. “So there is a part of you that’s honest.”

 

Izaya laughed, though it sounded just a little strained. “Are you reciting from a manga? You sound like a terrible protagonist.”

 

“Wouldn’t that make you the virgin?” Namie replied boredly, poking at Izaya’s erection a little more forcefully. The irritation she felt at being forced to listen to Izaya’s voice wasn’t nearly as strong as it usually was, and she realised it was likely due to their positions. For all his posturing, Izaya had gotten hard, and wanted her to take care of it. Ergo, Izaya was hard for Namie, and it was nearly impossible to be annoyed by his childishness when such a thing had happened.

 

“If it makes you happy to think of me in such a way, then I won’t stop you.” Chuckling, Izaya shifted all his weight to one elbow so that he could gesture with his other arm more effectively. “What a perverted brain you must have!”

 

Namie let her nails drag harshly down Izaya’s thighs as a warning, reminding him of just who was in control. He laughed in response and parted his legs a little further, apparently unable to simply sit still and allow himself to be serviced.

 

How odd it was to see Izaya this way. She’d always known that he’d act as though everything were going according to his plan, regardless of whether it was or not, but watching him try to convince himself that he wasn’t  _ dying  _ for her to touch him further… It wasn’t something that she thought she’d ever get used to seeing.

 

Trailing her finger over his erection soon became boring (for her- it was likely that he’d still enjoy it for quite some time, given the way his body trembled), and she pulled her hand away so she could rest it at the top of his thighs. With the fingers of each hand drumming on the crease separating Izaya’s thighs from his pelvis. The skin was slightly darker and thinner, and though her touch was anything but light, it sent shivers coursing through his body.

 

He felt more exposed now that she wasn’t busying herself with his erection, almost as if he were being inspected. It felt uncomfortable, but that feeling was restricted only to his mind. Other, more single-minded parts of him seemed to relish the evaluation, and he pondered the idea that he might very well be an exhibitionist after all.

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

“Don’t be disgusting.”

 

“Can you really call me that when you’re practically salivating over me?”

 

“It’s vomit.”

 

“Ah? I thought you’d tell me me that you had no gag reflex! With your brother obsessed with a head, I expected you to have honed your skills already!”

 

“Tch.”

 

“Or maybe you weren’t practicing for something quite as large?” More confident now that he was speaking, Izaya chuckled as rudely as he could. “Were you only practicing on strawberries? Maybe grapes?”

 

Namie’s fingers stopped their drumming and dug into Izaya harshly. He let a squeal (which was only partially an act), and flapped a hand in front of his face. “Fine, fine! I surrender!”

 

Unsatisfied with her defeat, Namie dragged her nails over the tender skin. She kept her eyes fixed on Izaya’s, and smiled at the way his cheeks twitched when he grit his teeth. Even if he wasn’t vocalising his pain, it was enough to make her feel just a little bit better.

 

“Should you be comparing it to fruit?” She asked sweetly, stretching out her neck so that her lips were almost brushing against his shaft. “What if I bite it off?”

 

Izaya’s legs shook a little more violently, but he gave her no response. She wouldn’t maim him, probably, and he was more interested in the short distance between her lips and his cock. It was cruel for her to stay so still, only hovering over him like some sort of experienced tease, and he wanted her to hurry everything along. 

 

It was like Namie had read his mind, because her lips cracked into a smile. She hovered for a full minute, never moving closer nor further away, content to simply watch Izaya squirm.

 

It was unfair, and she needed to be dealt with. 

 

Izaya’s hands gripped into fists, unwilling to fist her hair and drag her closer. There were so few options, and though it wasn’t the most charming or mature response, only one would have the desired impact.

 

After two minutes of Namie breathing on his erection, Izaya did the only thing he could do:

 

He kept his body perfectly still, and used the muscles in his groin to slap Namie in the face with his cock.

 

The wet, soft slap seemed to echo around them, stopping time as Izaya and Namie stared at one another. His erection fell back to his stomach, but left a glistening kiss beside Namie’s lips.

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

The reaction Izaya expected was one that he might have laughed at. Namie might have scratched or bitten him, or simply sworn at him before punching his most sensitive of areas and walking away. He’d prepared himself for these possibilities, even going so far as to try and close his legs whilst they were caught in Namie’s iron grip.

 

What he hadn’t expected was for Namie’s palms to glide down his thighs and catch beneath his knees, and he certainly hadn’t thought that she’d push them toward him so that he could be spread even further. The movements caught him by surprise to the extent that he was powerless to struggle against her, and by the time he’d realised what was happening, it was already too late.

 

She shoved her face toward him, letting her nose rub firmly against the bottom of his shaft where it met his testicles. The idea that Namie’s face was touching him so intimately did more than the sensation itself, and Izaya was forced to swallow a quiet hiss. It took a second for her to locate whatever it was she was looking for, and after mumbling something into his skin, she let her tongue slip out of her mouth. 

 

Her tongue was cool compared to the warmth of Izaya’s flushed skin, and he couldn’t help but tense as it snaked along the skin between his testicles and anus. He clenched despite his best efforts, back arching off the desk as a soft red coloured his cheeks. This was too much, even for someone with so little shame, and it took every ounce of self control Izaya possessed to stop himself from crawling backward and away from her. 

 

“What was it before?” Namie asked, though her voice was muffled slightly. “About being a terrible manga character?”

 

Izaya stayed silent, and wondered whether it was because he wanted her to finish her thought, or if it was because he lacked confidence in his voice.

 

“Shouldn’t I say something like “You’re so tight, just relax”?”

 

“You’re such a bitch.”

 

“You’re the one behaving like one.”

 

That sentence had Izaya relaxing, though he told himself it was only because he wanted to prove to himself that he was in control of his body. The incestuous harpie wasn’t going to have more control over him than he did. Besides, he was the one being attended to, shouldn’t he feel like he had more control? Surely the one with less power was the one trying to lap at him like some deranged animal.

 

“...”

 

As delusional as he could be, not even Izaya believed that Namie was powerless or weak in her current position.

 

Carefully, though not hesitantly, Namie angled her face upward, allowing her tongue flatten as it moved higher. She glared at Izaya from over his erection, her tongue gliding higher still until it reached the seam of his testicles. 

 

He tensed again and released a slightly more violent hiss, and stared at her with unblinking eyes. To show any weakness of his own would mean that she’d won this battle, and he wasn’t willing to go down as easily as she was.

 

Challenged by Izaya’s reluctance to surrender, Namie decided to take things a step further. She’d already come this far, and so stopping would be ridiculous. As her eyes narrowed, she let her tongue slide over the bottom of Izaya’s testicle playfully. After toying with it for a moment, her mouth slipped further open, and she sucked it carefully between her lips.

 

“..!”

 

Her teeth brushed against it, though Izaya couldn’t tell whether it was deliberate or not. He’d hazard a guess and say it was amateurish, but he knew better than to assume when it came to Namie. If it had been a mistake, she’d never admit to it, and given that she’d heard how quickly he sucked in the groan that threatened to escape, it wasn’t anything less than a calculated move now.

 

As her tongue slipped over the stubble of his balls, Namie couldn’t help but be amused with how well Izaya seemed to groom himself. Had he known she’d have turned her nose up if he’d been unshaven? Was he shaved at all, or did he wax? The idea of Izaya waxing himself in his bathroom of an evening had he choking back a laugh, sending vibrations from her lips to his skin, and finally forcing an ungraceful grunt out of his throat.

 

She pulled back and wiped the spittle from her mouth with the back of her hand, unable to hide her grin at Izaya’s barely concealed mortification. “Did you enjoy that?”

 

“I love everything humans do.” Izaya replied, recovering a little slower than he might have liked. “But you aren’t doing anything  _ unique. _ ”

 

With a scoff, Namie pulled her hands away from Izaya’s knees, pleased to find that he kept himself in the same position even without her guidance. She trailed a finger over the skin of his buttocks, lazily drawing symbols on it as it moved further down. Her smile remained fixed in place as she moved her face closer to him, her tongue darting out at the last moment to drag languidly from his testicles, along his shaft, and to the tip of his cock.

 

“That doesn’t mean I’m not doing it  _ better. _ ”

 

Without waiting for Izaya to respond, she wrapped her tongue around the tip of his cock and pulled it into her mouth. The strangeness of the taste was overridden by the small cry he gave as she sucked at the head, her finger drawing closer to the tight hole between his cheeks. 

 

She had the thought again that she should be feeling more disgusted. To have her employers cock sliding further into her mouth as her finger finally reached his anus wasn’t something she’d ever thought she’d enjoy, but the power she felt was more than enough to make up for any longing she might have to feel repulsion. He was crumbling beneath her, a wreck of human desires and wants that only she could give him, and that was far more alluring than she’d ever imagined it to be.

 

Her finger pressed lightly against his hole as a bluff, threatening to go further but only running circles around the rim. His hand, now moving with a mind of its own, fisted her hair lightly, begging her to take more of him into her mouth. Despite their tumultuous relationship, Namie was sure that Izaya wouldn’t fuck her mouth like some sort of hormone-riddled teenager, and decided to allow him this one comfort. It wasn’t like it would help him, and though she might try to deny that she enjoyed it, the dampness of her underwear said differently.

 

She slipped her mouth further down his shaft as her lips covered her teeth, applying random bursts of pressure as she slowly started to bob up and down. He felt hot and firm, somehow harder than he was a second earlier, and she listened as his breathing became more erratic. How far could she push him, she wondered, loosening her jaws as she slid her lips down to the base of his cock.

 

He brushed against the back of her throat roughly, and she felt as he fought the urge to buck up into her mouth. To have such control even as it was being peeled away from him piece by piece…

 

Moving more quickly, Namie’s motions became longer and more fluid. She pulled herself along his shaft, pausing at the top only to let her tongue dip into the slit at the tip, the dropped herself back down as fast as she could manage. It felt strange, and her jaw was starting to ache, but Izaya’s twitching and groaning motivated her to continue.

 

With each movement, she felt herself becoming bolder. The flat of her tongue pulled along his cock, drawing out small gasps and whimpers, as the finger running along his rim pushed against him with more determination. The hand in her hair was soon joined by another, with Izaya desperately seeking to steady himself in any way possible.

 

This was happening too fast, he knew that, but he couldn’t quieten the bubbling beneath his skin. He felt full and heavy, like a river during a thunderstorm, and it was becoming painful for him to hold back. 

 

Cries and groans mixed with the curses and prayers he was mumbling, his composure having long since disappeared. He’d been swept away by the warmth of her mouth and the dampness of her tongue, and it was almost more than he could bear.

 

With perfect timing, Namie’s finger pushed finally pushed inside of Izaya just as she swallowed his cock. The sensation of her throat and mouth squeezing around him as the curious digit brushed against his prostate forced him to climax before he realised what was happening.

 

His back arched painfully from the desk as he fought to keep his hips in place, and his knees attempted to reconnect as his thighs squeezed the sides of Namie’s face. A loud, unabashed cry escaped his throat and the fingers in Namie’s hair pulled at it roughly. He filled her mouth quickly, and even if he’d tried to pull away from her, it would have been impossible. 

 

She kept her lips sealed around the base of his cock as her tongue swirled the semen against his shaft until he his back finally hit the desk. It wasn’t until he was a whimpering, quaking mess that she pulled away from him, sucking his dick from base to tip until it slid out of her mouth with a wet  _ plop. _

 

With his eyes half lidded, Izaya watched as Namie rose to her feet and loomed over him. He smiled, cocky and relaxed, still spread eagled in front of her. “I knew you’d swallow.”

 

The smile Namie gave him was troubling, and Izaya realised far too late why she seemed to amused. She yanked his shirt to his chest as she positioned herself between his legs, then leaned forward and spat his entire load onto his stomach.

 

With a smirk, she released his shirt and relished the look of amused disgust on his face. 

 

“You’re a pig.”

 

She turned on her heel and walked away quickly, not bothering to be annoyed by the sound of his laughter. It wasn’t worth taking the bait, especially when sticking around would be so dangerous. If he ever noticed the small wet patch on the back of skirt, she’d never be able to live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
